Daddy and Taeoh
by park28sooyah
Summary: Sehun dan Taeoh itu selalu bertengkar. Dan sekarang mereka sudah membuat ribut rumah karena kaos kaki ? yang benar saja. THIS IS HUNKAI! SEHUN X KAI HUN! SEME KAI! UKE BL/GS BERGANTUNG PADA IMAJINASI READERS.


Daddy and Taeoh

.

.

.

.

Sumarry: Sehun dan Taeoh itu selalu bertengkar. Dan sekarang mereka sudah membuat ribut rumah karena kaos kaki ? yang benar saja.

 **THIS IS HUNKAI! SEHUN X KAI**

 **HUN! SEME KAI! UKE**

 **BL/GS BERGANTUNG PADA IMAJINASI READERS.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **DON'T COPY MY FICT, SORRY FOR TYPO, DON'T FORGET FOR REVIEW AND HAPPY READING~~**

Di pagi yang sangat cerah di kawasan elit kota Seoul, rumah dari keluarga Oh sudah mengalami keributan yang di ciptakan oleh seorang anak dan daddy nya yang bertengkar hanya karena sang daddy menghilangkan kaos kaki kesayangan anaknya.

"Mommy!!!! Daddy menghilang kan kaos kaki kesayangan Taeoh." Ucap Taeoh, putra pertama dari Oh Sehun dan Oh Jongin. Sosok yang sangat manja dengan sang mommy namun sangat menyebalkan (menurut Sehun) dengan sang daddy.

"Daddy tidak menghilangkan nya Taeoh." Ucap Sehun yang masih dalam mode mengantuk nya yang keluar dari kamar setelah berhasil di bangunkan oleh anaknya yang rewel itu.

"Daddy bohong! daddy menghilangkan kaos kaki pemberian kaka Sooie! Daddy jahat! akan ku adukan sama mommy!"

"Terserah padamu Oh Taeoh." Ucap Sehun yang merasa tidak menghilangkan kaos kaki anaknya itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan pergi mengikuti anak nya yang akan mengadu ke sang mommy.

Kini Taeoh mengadu kepada Jongin yang sedang memasak di dapur, sang ibu sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan kedua anaknya. Jongin yang mendengar aduan Taeoh yang terdengar sampai dapurpun langsung mematikan kompor dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak keduanya yang sangat menduplikat wajahnya.

"Kenapa lagi kali ini heum?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengusak-usak rambut mangkok milik Taeoh.

"Daddy menghilangkan kaos kaki kesayangan Taeoh Mom! Kaos kaki pemberian kakak Sooie." Ucap Taeoh sambil mengempout kan bibirnya. Membuat Jongin terkekeh dan mencium pipi anaknya yang gembul karena gemas.

Sementara korban yang dituduh dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda jika bukan ia pelakunya.

"Taeoh yakin daddymu yang menghilangkan?"

"Heummm! aku yakin mom!" jawab Taeoh dengan sigap.

"Taeoh sudah mengecheck lemari?"

"Sudah! dan kaos kakinya tidak ada mom."

"Ya sudah coba biar Mommy yang carikan." Akhirnya Jongin kembali kedalam posisi berdirinya. Dan meyelesaikan sarapan yang ia buat, setelah selesai dan menaruh nya di meja makan ia pun pergi ke kamar Taeoh yang berada di lantai dua di ikuti dengan Taeoh di belakangnya.

Sementara Sehun hanya menghela nafas dan kembali ke dalam kamar untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap bekerja.

Setelah sampai di kamar Taeoh, Jongin pun menuju lemari tempat penyimpanan pakaian termasuk kaos kaki yang di cari oleh anaknya itu.

"Kaos kaki yang Taeoh maksud itu gambarnya seperti apa ya?" tanya Jongin sambil terus mencari kaosk kaki anaknya.

"Itu loh mom! Kaos kaki ironman yang kaka Sooie berikan saat ultah Taeoh yang ke 7! masa mommy lupa."

"Kaos kaki ironman mu kan banyak sayang."

"Tapi pemberian kaka Sooie itu berbeda mom!"

"Ah baiklah-baiklah. Nah apakah yang ini?" tanya Jongin setelah berhasil menemukan kaos kaki yang Taeoh maksud.

"Ah betul mom yang ini! wuaaaa akhir nya ketemu juga! terimakasih mom!" ucap Taeoh dengan mata berbinar dan ia memberikan ciuman pada pipi mommy nya.

"Sama-sama sayang, nah setelah kaos kaki Taeoh ketemu berarti bukan daddy yang menghilangkannya kan? jadi Taeoh harus meminta maaf pada daddy karena sudah membangunkan daddy dengan teriakanmu dan sudah menuduh daddy menghilangkan kaos kakimu." Ucap Jongin sambil mengelus surai hitam anak nya.

"Heum baiklah! Taeoh akan meminta maaf pada daddy."

"Anak pintar, itu baru anak mommy. Dan lain kali jangan menuduh orang sebelum ada bukti ya sayang. Itu perbuatan tidak baik. Nah sekarang pakai kaos kakimu dan kita turun kebawah untuk sarapan dan meminta maaf pada daddy."

"Ayay momm!"

Kini Sehun sudah berada di ruang makan , ia telah selesai mandi dan telah berpakaian rapih tanda ia akan segera berangkat kerja namun ia belum memakai dasi dan jasnya. Ia sedang membaca koran harian dan tak lupa minum segelas susu yang memang tiap paginya ia konsumsi karena Sehun tidak menyukai kopi.

Jongin pun datang bersama Taeoh yang sudah siap berangkat sekolah menuju ruang makan yang ternyata sudah ada sang kepala keluarga disana. Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat suaminya yang tampan sudah bersiap untuk berangkat bekerja dn belum memakai dasi tanda hanya seorang Jonginlah yang harus memakaikan dasi tersebut pada sang suami.

Ia pun menghampiri Sehun yang asik membaca koran dan memberikan kecupan di pipi suaminya.

 _Cup_

"Morning dad." Ucap Jongin dengan tak lupa memberikan senyuman manisnya.

Sehun yang terkejut kemudian meninggalkan koran bacaannya dan mencium bibir istri nya.

 _Cup_

"Morning too mom."

Sehun pun memberikan senyuman khasnya pada sang istri dan ia pun memberikan dasi kepada Jongin dan Jongin dengan sigap mengambilnya dan memakaikan nya pada kerah kemeja sang suami.

Setelah selesai, Sehun memberikan kecupan di pipi Jongin tanda ucapan terimakasih. Jongin pun hanya bisa merona karena tindakan suaminya. Sehabis memakaikan dasi pada Sehun, Jongin pun menghampiri Taeoh yang masih terdiam disudut ruangan, di usianya yang ke delapan ini ia sudah mengerti bagaimana kebiasaan orangtua nya yang selalu mengumbar kemesraan di depan dirinya. Ia hanya bisa menunggu tanpa ingin mengganggu karena sang daddy mengatakan jika itu perbuatan yang tidak baik. meskipun Taeoh menyebalkan pada daddynya, tapi ia selalu mendengarkan apa nasehat dari daddynya dan selalu melakukan apa yang memang harus dilakukan dan tidak melakukan apa yang tidak boleh dilakukan.

Setelah ikut bergabung dengan kedua orangtuanya, Taeoh pun menghampiri kursi Sehun dan langsung meminta maaf pada daddynya.

"Daddy, Taeoh minta maaf oarena telah menuduh daddy menghilngkan kaos kaki pemberian kaka Sooie. Ternyata kaos kakinya ada di dalam lemari dan Taeoh tidak menemukan nya dengan baik." Ucap Taeoh dengan nada menyesal namun sangat tulus dalam mengucapkan permintaan maafnya.

Sehun yang mendengar permintaa maaf yang tulus dari Taeoh hanya bisa tersenyum dan menyuruh Taeoh untuk naik ke pangkuannya.

"Taeoh jangan menuduh orang lain tanpa ada bukti heum? sekarang dddy maafkan, tapi lain kali daddy akan menghukummu. Taeoh ingat kan kata-kata daddy?" Ucap Sehun sambil memangku Taeoh dan mengusap-usap rambut anaknya. Taeoh hanya bisa mengangguk dan memeluk leher daddynya.

"Baik dad, Taeoh tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi."

"Itu baru anak daddy. Nah sekarang Taeoh turun karena sekarang badan mu sudah sangaat berat sekali. Daddy tidak kuat untuk memangkumu seperti ini." Ucap Sehun yang meledek anaknya dan hanya mendapatkan dengusan singkat dan Taeoh pun segera turun dan duduk di kursi samping daddynya. Jongin yang melihat interaksi antara anak dan daddynya hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia.

 **END**

 _"Taeoh kalau seandainya mommy hamil, Taeoh mau memiliki adik?"_

 _"Kalau adiknya cantik seperti kaka Sooie Taeoh mau dad."_ _"Baiklah, daddy akan membuatkan adik yang cantik bahkan sangat cantik untuk Taeoh tapi Taeoh harus membujuk mommy untuk mau membuat adik oke?"_ _"Heumm! Taeoh akan membujuk mommy dad!"_ _"Good! itu baru anak daddy."_ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ ** _END BENERAN_**

HAHAHAHA. apa ini? pokoknya ini ff hunkai pertama yang aku buat. dan gak tau kenapa aku suka nya bikin ff gendre family padahal belum berkeluarga *lohkobisa* bisa lah! namanya juga punya ide. Hahaha. kalau ditanya ini ada lanjutan apa engga? ntahlah itu tergantung aku ada ide lagi atau engga. Pokoknya aku mau ramein akun aku dengan pair2 yang aku suka.

Semoga kalian suka sama ff ini, jangan lupa followfav dan review ~~~ Review kalian itu penyemangat aku buat nulis. Love you all!!


End file.
